trashversefandomcom-20200214-history
Helixux
Background One of the veterans of the Multiverse Nexus, Helixux was one of the first competitors to stumble into the wrestling dimension back when it was still called Lucha Underground. Early on he was purely a solo act, during that time he developed a fierce rivalry against Lucius Constantine. Several of the matches were for the Hardcore championship. At the end of their final Hell in a Cell match, Lucius ended up scarring Helixux's face permanently. This forced him to go on a brief hiatus and return with his now signature mask look. The Faces of Fear After returning, both Helixux and Lucius developed a mutual respect for each other. So much so that they got together with Pandaassasin and Exarkun to form what is likely the most recognized and dominate factions in the history of the Multiverse, The Faces of Fear. After a long road feuds with other rising factions, championship runs, and hardships... something changed within Helixux. Eventually he would turn against his adopted brothers. To this day the motives or reasons aren't exactly clear why he left. Most assume it's because his resentment towards Lucius for scarring him just eventually overtook him. New Mask and The New Four Horsemen Not long after his departure from the Faces of Fear, Helixux went on another brief hiatus and returned with a new and terrifying visage. The new mask seems to have given him new abilities and ramped up his fluctuating personality. The origin of his new mask is unknown. Shortly after his new appearance, Helixux found a new ally in Ramund. The two warped competitors seemed to mesh well, so they decided to team up. Eventually they founded the New Four Horsemen with Parasite Demon and Grizzly Adams. These four outcasts banding as one and looking to leave a path of destruction as they ride. Personality Helixux has a somewhat enigmatic nature. His motives are never clear. He tends to do whatever he wants when he wants. However he is known to be very competitive, prideful and becomes angry or even violent when things doesn't go the way he wants them to. That isn't to say he's completely heartless or evil. Despite how he looks or acts. He's enjoyed his brotherhood of the factions he's been in as well as the company of some other wrestlers in the Multiverse. Relationships Lucius Constantine Most likely his greatest rival. Their bouts legendary and probably shifted the reality of the Multiverse several times. Despite his resentment for Lucius for scarring his face, he still respects him greatly. Pandaassasin Probably the closest to being actual brothers of the faction. These two were very competitive with and against eachother. Exarkun His relationship with Exar was probably the most distant of the group. Yet still held great respect. The New Four Horsemen Helixux is being distant but supportive of his new found allies. This is likely due to his past relationships with the Faces of Fear. Trashman Jones A rather strange and unique relationship. Helixux has been finding himself randomly interacting with Trashman from time to time based on what's happening in the Multiverse Nexus. While they haven't really been in the ring either as allies or as opponents, Helixux seems to enjoy his company. Hard to say if they are actually friends.